


Van Pelt's Five

by j_crew_guy, wyomingnot



Category: Peanuts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-07
Updated: 2004-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a couple of nights before the big heist, and Linus was having trouble sleeping. He rolled over and looked at Charlie Brown, wondering not for the first time just how they ended up gay and living a life of crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Van Pelt's Five

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the fly with wyomingnot, who started it with something from my first line post.
> 
> She saw this: "It was a couple of nights before the big heist, and Linus was having trouble sleeping."

It was a couple of nights before the big heist, and Linus was having trouble sleeping. He rolled over and looked at Charlie Brown, wondering not for the first time just how they ended up gay and living a life of crime.

Linus thought about it and it all came back to Lucy. It was because of her that they were in a life of crime. Her and her twisted... experiments. Come to think of it, it was those other experiments that led to the homosexuality. Maybe. Linus didn't like to think about the fact that he had an oral fixation long before he met Charlie Brown.

And Charlie Brown? He didn't like to think about the homosexuality or the life of crime. Whenever it came time to pull a job, he'd sit down and say, "My stomach hurts." Which was no way for a criminal to act.

In the end, though, he did it. Pulled off whatever job needed done. He wasn't the best, was pretty close to the worst, really. But that's why he stuck with Linus. Linus knew just what to say and do at those times. All too often, what needed to be said was, "You blockhead!" which at least got Charlie Brown moving. Linus supposed he had Lucy to thank for that.

Once again, it came down to Lucy. But that's the way Lucy liked it. What Lucy wanted, Lucy got. Except for Schroeder, of course. Linus rolled back over and snuggled up against the piano player. Someone else with no business living this life.

Schroeder closed his eyes and tried to think of Bach. It just wasn't right to think of Beethoven before they pulled off a job. Of course, it was hard to think of music at all after Lucy had broken his fingers.

Those mangled fingers were still good for some things though, Schroeder knew. He nuzzled the back of Linus' neck and reached around to move the ever-present blanket out of the way.

Linus clutched his blanket tightly at first until he realized it was Schroder and then he relented, draping his beloved over Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown snuffled in his sleep and clutched at the blanket. Linus kept a hand on a corner of the worn cloth for as long as he could, through Schroeder's urgent fumblings with their pajama bottoms. He had to let go when he was rolled on to his back and Schroeder straddled his hips. Linus wondered which symphony was going through Schroeder's head.

Marcie kicked the door open, Peppermint Patty trailing behind. They had... changed after Lucy's experiments as well. No longer was Patty her father's "Rare gem." Patty liked to steal them instead. The rarer, the better. But only when it was okay with Marcie. "Do you think they're asleep, sir?" Patty asked.

The two stood in the doorway, listening. Charlie Brown's snores made it clear that he was, indeed, asleep. But there was no mistaking the other noises coming from the bed. A sharp gasp followed by a low moan were nearly lost in the loud snoring. Nearly. Marcie smirked. "Not all of them."

"Nice to know some of them can keep their minds on something else besides the big job," Patty commented as she sat down on the other bed. Marcie rolled her eyes. "Don't go getting any ideas," she told Patty. "You and I need to go over the blueprints again."

Patty kicked off her sandals and leaned back on the bed. "Aw, sir... there's plenty of time for that. Listen to 'em..."

"Excuse me," Schroeder's voice crawled out of a moan, "but could we have a little privacy here?"

Marcie flipped on the overhead light. "You can have your privacy after this job, when you spring for a private room. Now wake up Charlie Brown and get dressed. We all need to go over these blueprints."

Snoopy yawned and stretched before jumping off the bed and padding over to the desk. He looked up at Marcie and cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay. Who brought the dog?"


End file.
